vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted
Both and Vicki become more powerful as tries to keep safe. Stefan tries to help Vicki and goes after a necklace taken from him by . By the end of the night everything takes a turn for the worst. Synopsis As Vicki's behavior becomes more dangerous, Stefan tries to help her. Elena tries to convince Jeremy to stay away from Vicki. Caroline gives Bonnie a necklace she took from Damon to wear with her Halloween costume, and when Damon tries to take it back, he is surprised by Bonnie's abilities. Bonnie discusses the incident with her grandmother and learns more about her family's past. Trying to cheer Vicki up, takes her to the high school's haunted house, but the evening soon takes a terrifying turn. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Main * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Jasmine Guy as Sheila "Grams" Bennett 'Co Starring' *Rob Pralgo as Mayor Lockwood *Susan Walters as Mrs. Lockwood Quotes : : Are you on drugs? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I wish. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I can't control it. I am so hungry. : : You, don't talk. : Screw you, dude. : Dude? Really, dude? : : Damon, don't! : (about Tyler) Oh, come on, who's going to miss this idiot? : : (reading the paper) There's nothing about that Logan guy in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (looking at the cup of blood) What is it? : It's what you're craving. : Don't lie to the girl. it's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch. : : Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk, St. Bernard, Bambi? :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Why can't I have people blood? : : Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane, way out of our eye line. I say; snatch, eat, erase. : : And good morning to you, little miss "I'm on a mission". : : How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done? : And how can you be so brave, and stupid, to call a vampire "arrogant and glib". : : If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. : Yes, you would. : But I'm not. : Yet. : : Where is Stefan? : He' s upstairs, singing the rain in Spain. Knock yourself out. : : She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. ... : So she's a vampire with issues? :[[Sheila Bennett|'Grams']]: You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch. : : We've been talking history for two days. I want to get to the fun part. [[Sheila Bennett|'Grams']]: It's not meant to be fun. : : Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? : : (to Caroline) Don't be bitter, it provokes wrinkles. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Oh God, don't start with that whole twelve steps thing. School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (chocking Elena) Let's get one thing straight you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years, 15 years, and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm going to see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy cause I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it! : : It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire can all blur into one urge. Hunger. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: You did this to me out of boredom? : It's one of the pitfalls of eternity. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Now'' I'm bored. :' : You're life was pathetic; your afterlife doesn't have to be. : : She's been cooped up in your room all day, she's not Anne Frank. : : She could hurt someone. ''' : I'm not taking her to Disneyland; we're going to the front yard. : : For months after mom and dad died I felt like crap, like, nothing really even mattered crap. Now all of a sudden I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better and Vicki was in every single one of them. So you may not see it, but trust me, keeping me away from her is not for the best. : : I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with. : Sounds like a plan. : : (about Vicki) You can't miss her, she's a vampire. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I'm fine! : Really? No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling light headed or anxious or cranky? Like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? : : It's called hunger. And it's only going to get worse and worse every minute you pretend it's not controlling you. : : (to Mrs. Lockwood) Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there, alone. I mean I've seen ten vampires tonight. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: (to Jeremy) If you come with me we can be together forever. : : (after Vicki bites his lip) Taking that costume a little too far? : : (walking up to Elena and Vicki) You should go. I got this. : : You did this. This is your fault. : You confuse me for someone with remorse. : : (to Damon) People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters and you know it. : : You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding. You need to leave. : : I can't find Vicki, she totally bailed on me. : I don't know where she is. : Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her? : You're a good brother, Matt. : ]]: Do you understand what happened tonight? : No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw but I don't understand. : : Why does everybody have to die on me? : : (about Jeremy) How's he doing? : He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid. : : (to Stefan about Jeremy) Can you make him forget? : : If I did it there's no guarantee that it would work, because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right. : I can do it. If this is what you want, I'll do it. : It's what I want. : : Part of me wishes that I could forget too. Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since. : If that's what you want. : Yes. It is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't want to feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened, I can't lose the way I feel about you. : : It's done. Gallery 107.jpg|Stefan at the Halloween party Cultural References *Bambi, a fictional deer and main character in Felix Salten's Bambi, A Life in the Woods and in the Disney films based on the book *Deepak Chopra, an Indian-American endocrinologist, lecturer, celebrity and author of books on spirituality and mind-body medicine *The Rain in Spain, a song from the musical My Fair Lady *Disneyland, an American theme park in Anaheim, California, owned and operated by the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts division of The Walt Disney Company *Anne Frank, a Jewish Dutch girl and diarist *Daisy Buchanan, romantic interest of the titular character of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 Jazz Age novel The Great Gatsby Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 4.18 million viewers in USA. * Jeremy and Matt organized and participated in a search party for Vicki. * Vampires must be invited into their own houses from when they were human by someone inside, or else they wouldn't be able to enter. * For Halloween, Bonnie and Caroline dress as witches, Vicki as a vampire, Matt and Elena as a doctor and a nurse, Mrs. Lockwood as Daisy Buchanan, Tyler wears a cape and no shirt, Jeremy's wearing a black hoodie. * The Lockwoods know Zach from the Founders' Council. * The amulet burns Damon when he tries to take it from Bonnie. * Vicki bites Elena prompting Stefan to kill her by staking her through the chest. * It is revealed that Emily Bennett was a witch. She is also known to have traveled with Katherine Pierce as her handmaiden. 107 107